RYFAM Auggie's Birthday Surprise
by nsew5000
Summary: Riley Catches Auggie In The Act And Maya And Riley Give Him A Big Surprise


It is Auggie's 19th Birthday and he is in his Condo, sitting on the sofa naked and masturbating.

The second floor of the Minkii Condominium Building has four Condos, occupied by Ava and Auggie, Donna and Francine, Maya and Riley, and Farkle and Isadora when they are not living in the Minkii Building Penthouse Suite. It is a completely secure building so all the Condos on the floor had their front doors unlocked and any of the people living there freely visited the others by just walking into a Condo.

Riley took a bag of Birthday presents over to Ava and Auggie's Condo for the Birthday party happening that night. She just opened the door and walked right in. But she stopped walking into the living area when she saw her little brother naked on the sofa: "Auggie, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at work? And why are you naked? And how did you get out of your Chastity Device?"

Auggie was startled, let go of his five-inch erection, and started to blush: "It's my birthday, so I took the day off." That was his entire explanation. Riley stared at him or rather his erection: "Does Ava know you took the day off?" He stammered: "No, no, she is at work, doing a special project for Maya. Please, please don't tell her. She will beat my ass if she knew." Please don't tell her, I'll do anything if you don't tell her." Riley stared at him: "Answer my question, how did you get out of your Chastity Device?" He looked down to the floor: "I know where Ava hides the key from me."

Riley put the bag on a table and turned back to Auggie: "Ok, so you will do 'anything' if I don't tell her, right?" Auggie just stared at her more. Riley smiled: "Ok, Auggie, come with me to my Condo." And she grabbed his penis and pulled him with her as she walked out the door. He was in complete shock and didn't say anything as he followed her.

When they were near her front door, Smackle had just gotten out of the elevator and was walking toward her Condo's front door. She observed Riley pulling a naked Auggie by his penis. She calmly spoke to them: "Hey Riley, Happy Birthday Auggie." And she went into her Condo.

Riley and Auggie entered her Condo just as Maya came out of the bedroom: "Well, Honey, what have you brought home? I thought the party was tonight." Riley pushed Auggie down on a sofa and kissed Maya: "I caught him stroking his penis naked on his sofa. He skipped work today because it is his birthday. But, Ava does not know he skipped work, so he told me he will do 'anything' if I don't tell her." Maya smirked at him: "Well now it's if we don't tell her." Auggie just stared at the floor, rubbing his now sore penis from Riley pulling on it. Maya continued: "I have Ava doing a special project for me, so I didn't have to go to the office today. Seems you have brought me a reward for not going in today."

Maya and Riley went back into the bedroom to discuss what they were going to do to Auggie. Riley suggested: "Well it is his Birthday, but we have him trapped now not to tell Ava." Maya laughed: "If Ava finds out, she will beat his ass so much." Riley nodded Yes: "So let's give him some pain and pleasure?" Maya answered her: "Agreed. So, let's change into our Satin Silk Short Robes and take Toby to the living area." They both started to strip naked and put on their robes. Seeing Riley's naked breasts, Maya leaned over and started licking them until Riley's nipples were hard. As Maya was licking her, she had put two fingers into Riley's pussy and was using them expertly. They both moaned in their French kiss. They stopped and took Toby out to the living area. Again, Auggie just stared at them in their robes.

While Maya pulled out two strapon dildos from Toby, Riley explained what his Mistresses were going to do with Auggie. Auggie's eye grew wide when he saw the strapons. Riley slapped his face playfully: "Pay attention. We have decided that for our silence, so Ava doesn't find out about you today, we are going to punish you. Maya continued as she took off her robe and lied on the sofa on her back: "And, because it is your Birthday, we are going to let you have some pleasure also." Riley instructed him to lie on the sofa with his mouth on Mistress Maya's pussy and to start licking her pussy. He did what he was told, as Mistress Maya grabbed his penis and started to make it erect.

Mistress Riley was busy putting on the strapon. She instructed him to remove his butt plug. She took off her robe and positioned herself directly in line with his asshole. Then she leaned down and spread his ass cheeks and started licking them. He moaned both from Mistress Maya stroking him and Mistress Riley licking him. Mistress Maya stopped stroking his now erect penis and pulled his face into her pussy: "Now Slave Auggie, use your lips, tongue, and fingers to make me have an awesome orgasm and coat your face with my liquids. Do it Now!" He did what he was told.

Mistress Riley rimmed his ass and finally pegged his ass with the strapon dildo. Mistress Riley told him that as it was his birthday, she was only using the seven-inch dildo instead of the twelve-inch one. He screamed in both pain and pleasure as the seven inches filled his ass. And he worked hard to pleasure Mistress Maya. She was so close. Then she experienced her first awesome orgasm of the day and coated his face and chest with her liquids. She then told him to lick her clean with his tongue and swallow it all. She took his penis in her hand and started to stroke it again until he was so close to Cumming. Then she abruptly stopped and denied him his orgasm.

After Mistress Maya recovered, she and Mistress Riley switched places and did the whole scene again, including not letting Auggie have his orgasm. But both Mistresses were very satisfied with him doing what he was told. They got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen to have some champagne and snacks while leaving him on the sofa to recovered and rest.

After fifteen minutes the ladies returned to the sofa and told Auggie to kneel on the floor as they both got onto the sofa with their asses facing him. Mistress Maya gave him his instructions: "We are now going to teach you how to rim and peg an ass and asshole. You will use your lips, tongue, and fingers to kiss, lick, suck, and finger our assholes. You will alternate between both of us and you won't stop until we both have another awesome orgasm. Do you understand?" Auggie answered: "Yes, Mistresses!" Riley looked back at him: "Now beg us to let you have our asses. Beg!" Auggie knew how to beg, he had to do it to Ava whenever he wanted her permission to do anything he liked. He immediately started begging both to allow him to pleasure their asses. Maya looked at Riley: "He really is good at begging." Riley replied: "Ava has him so whipped." They both laughed and wiggled the asses in his face.

They told him to stop begging and start doing them. He started by rubbing their ass cheeks, then licking them. He leaned forward and used his tongue on the assholes and sucked them too. They both began to moan, and he then inserted two fingers into each asshole and moved them to cause the ladies to moan louder. He continued pegging them with fingers and licked them too. They finally both experienced their second awesome orgasms of the day. When the ladies recovered, Maya told him to lick them both clean and swallow their liquids, then lick his fingers clean too. He did as he was told.

He looked up at them as they rolled over on the sofa and presented their pussies to him. Maya spoke first: "Now, Auggie, because it is your birthday, we are going to allow you to fuck both of us. We hope Ava has taught you how to fuck. He blushed and stammered: "Actually, Dad, Mistress Riley, and Mom taught me how to fuck when they gave me the Talk." Maya looked at Riley with a questioning look. Riley nodded Yes: "Mom and Dad taught me how to fuck when they gave me the Talk." Maya just stared at Riley: "Where the hell was I when this happened?" Riley laughed: "Maya… Dad, Mom, and I taught you to fuck when we gave you the Talk. Don't you remember?" Maya had a pensive look on her face, then answered Riley: "Oh, yeah, I remember now. It was awesome to have my first time with all three of my Matthews family."

Riley turned back to Auggie: "Are you ready to fuck your big sister again and Maya too? He answered with a dream-like look: "I have fantasized about this moment my whole life. I am more than ready. Who do I do first?" Riley motioned to Maya and moved off the sofa and helped Maya get into a more comfortable position. Auggie got on the sofa, put on a condom, and positioned himself. Maya looked at him with a smile: "Since it is your birthday, let's make love with kisses and everything." Auggie thought his heart had stopped and he was going to heaven. He leaned down and gently kissed Maya who kissed him back. Their next kiss was more passionate, and their lovemaking became more intense until they both had an awesome orgasm together and they kissed one more time.

When Maya and Auggie recovered, Maya and Riley switched places and she and Auggie repeated what had just happened. There seemed to be a little more passion as they were brother and sister. They both experienced an awesome orgasm together and they kissed one more time. When they recovered, Auggie kissed them both with passion and left their Condo to shower and dress for his 19th Birthday party.

_This Story Is A Requested Present For k-1992 and Ks-1999._


End file.
